Superweapon
Function The main function is to offer extra stats or items with function, player can consume diamonds to get more powerful stats or enjoy the protection. Force Field Shield Effect: Protect the main base from being detected and attacked for a period of time, and the march will break this state. (type 1) Type: *four hours *twelve hours *24 hours When the force field shield take effects and the neutral land is attacked, it will not break the war-free state. For example, when I am attacking the land that no one has occupied, the war-free state will remain, and the land that is stationed on it will not break. In this state, if the player currently has a fallen player when the game is opened, the state of the fallen player will be released. The situation that war-free state is broken: #Attack other people's main bases and sub-bases #Attack land that has been occupied #Attack npc City #Attack non-neutral mines. Charging Weapon Effect: Increases the attack power of all soldiers owned by the user for a period of time. (type 2) Type: attack power of soldiers +20% *one hour *four hours *twelve hours *one month Charging Armor Effect: Enhance the defense of all soldiers owned by the user for a period of time. Type: *+30% *one hour *four hours *twelve hours *one month AI Manoeuvre Effect: The user can increase 1 legion for a period of time. Type: *one hour *four hours *twelve hours Escape Device Effect: Heroes will not be captured for a period of time. *one hour *four hours *twelve hours *one month Overload Engine Effect marching speed + 25% Type: *one hour *four hours *Eight hours *one month Resonance Ammo Effect: Improve the siege of soldiers: *one hour *four hours *twelve hours *one month Antigravity Effect: the corresponding load capacity + 50% Type: *one hour *four hours *twelve hours *one month Phantoms Effect: Display the number of our soldiers that we set to the enemy investigation *one hour *four hours *twelve hours EMI Effect: The enemy can't detect the information (there will be a signal when the soldiers start to investigate) Type: *one hour *four hours *twelve hours Optical Hiding Effect: Display the number of our marching soldiers that we set to the enemy investigation Type: *one hour *four hours *twelve hours Polygraph Effect: Our building resists all schema effects (except for union schema) for a period of time Type: *one hour *four hours *twelve hours Night Force Field The main base and production center are protected from being attacked for a period of time from 0:00 to 9:00 on that day. The march will break this state. Type: *one day *one month Mechanism of super weapons *'Principle of mutual interference ' Different kinds of super weapons will not affect each other. Example: Players can use both polygraph and AI Manoeuvre. And both are calculated according to their respective durations. *'Superimposed and cover mechanism ' The same type of super weapon can superimpose the time, different types of super weapons can’t superimpose , but will cover. Example: The player has used 1 hour of 10% anti-gravity field, and has 30 minutes remaining. At this time, the player uses 1 hour of 10% anti-gravity field again, and the remaining time is extended to 1 hour and 30 minutes. If the player uses a 1 hour 25% anti-gravity field, this effect will cover the previous 10% anti-gravity field effect. It became a 25% anti-gravity field with a duration of 1 hour.